Simply Fate
by forgotten star78
Summary: Roxas is an assassin and has returned to his hometown on a mission in hopes of seeing his best friend and crush Sora, Sora is a normal 16 year old boy with a huge crush on his best friend roxas. What will happen when Roxas kills Sora's father due to him being in the wrong place at the wrong time and is Sora's main source of comfort?
1. Chapter 1

Simply Fate

"_I suppose I will miss you or at least I hope I will."_

A lone blonde in the rain thought to himself as he took a long drag out of his cigarette, the blonde discarded the cigarette and looked to the sky. _"Great, now I have to worry about people seeing all this blood" _the spiky haired boy looked down to the bloody corpse and examined it with a bored expression.

"_I better hurry and get rid of the smell" _the boy droned on through his mental check list when killing someone.

The blood

The smell

Prints on anything

Witnesses if any

And finally the body

"_I'll handle the blood later thanks to this damn rain; well at least he's not bleeding too much I'm glad I decided to shoot him instead of slitting his throat" _the boy reached in his right sleeve and pulled out a little silver ball about the size of a dime.

The boy threw the ball directly on the corpse as it exploded diminishing the dead body smell but one wasn't enough to cover up the smell of the rain so that was all the boy could smell

"I always liked the smell of rain" the boy started talking to the corpse as he inhaled deeply with a content smile on his face.

"My name is Roxas Strife, and I was sent here too kill you" the boy now named Roxas explained with a sad smile.

I'm sorry I killed you but, I took care of the smell before it was even there so you didn't stink." Roxas tried and stopped almost as if waiting for a reply.

"Nice….. to m-meet you…. Ro-Roxas" the corpse responded

"I thought I killed you" Roxas backed up shocked and reached for his gun.

The man lifted his hand which succeeded in stopping Roxas from reaching for his gun and began speaking

"Don't worry, I may have a minute or two left but I will die soon so, thank you" the man responded in pants straining himself to speak without pauses.

"Why are you thanking me I killed you" Roxas yelled thoroughly confused

"I was a bad person Roxas and now I will atone for my sins" the man held on to what strength he had to actually stand and hobble over to Roxas, who had an unreadable expression on his face and actually pulled him into a hug.

Another man turned around the corner and saw the scene unfolding and all the **BLOOD**.

Roxas lifted his left arm holding his pistol and without looking away from the hug and shot the man through his eye and the man fell immediately dying.

Roxas now realized that the man was completely leaning on him for support but he was still breathing.

"What you are doing Roxas is not evil, remember that" the man said ignoring the fact Roxas had just killed someone.

"What about that man? How was he evil?" Roxas refused to accept he was good.

The man fell to the ground truly on his final breaths now and just before finally dying he mumbled

"It was simply fate" he lowered his head and exhaled closing his eyes

He is dead

Roxas now noticed the second man he killed had dropped a phone and he could hear a dull voice coming from it, he picked up the phone and listened, careful not to make his presence known as he stopped breathing.

"Dad, are you alright?" the boy sounded worried and Roxas's eyes opened wide and he stared at the man on the floor and realized he knew the man.

"_No way!" _Roxas thought as he began shaking letting himself exhaleand the person on the phone realized someone was there.

"Dad, thank goodness I thought something happened to you" the boy said now cheerful and Roxas could feel the boy's relief.

"Sora" Roxas half whispered and half cried as he felt himself fall to his knees staring at the man.

"Roxas?" Sora whispered feeling his heart clench with happiness and then worry filled his system.

"Roxas, why are you crying? Where's my dad?" Sora asked getting restless and broke down into tears.

"_It really is Sora…. And the man I just killed was… his father" _Roxas felt himself start to cry. _That's impossible I haven't cried since-"_

"Roxas! Calm down I'm here just tell me what happened" Sora cut off his train of thought and Roxas paused, taking a moment to stop from crying, he then took a deep breath and started to answer.

"Sora, your father has been shot… he's dead" Roxas stated calmly and then felt a sharp pain in his chest when he heard Sora inhale sharply to stop from breaking down.

"_He probably doesn't want me to hear him cry" _Roxas thought and an idea popped in his head and he seemed scared to even think of such a thing.

"Ro-Roxas I need t-to know are yo-you okay" Sora asked his voice cracking and holding in tears.

"_That idiot has the audacity to worry about me" _Roxas thought and he settled on going through with his idea and felt a sudden determination.

"I'm fine, and I'm going over to your place right now!" Roxas screamed into the phone and hung up directing his attention back to the bodies.

Roxas scanned his surroundings and thought deeply

_I'll get rid of the first body and leave Laguna alone" _Roxas thought and felt a strange pain coming from his chest.

"Sorry….. Laguna" Roxas said to the sky and quickly disposed of the first body, and then left the alleyway.

"Now, I have to see Sora" Roxas said to the sky looking for a sign Laguna was listening and maybe… Understand.

Roxas walked down the familiar sidewalk and saw new buildings he had never seen before and at the same time old buildings he had known his whole life; then he felt a familiar atmosphere mixed in with a nervous and excited one.

Excited because he got to see his best friend for the first time in two years and nervous because he had to deal with the sure to come overflowing guilt of killing his father without even knowing who he was or bothering to look away from a damn hug.

"_Why didn't I look? If I looked I would've seen Laguna and I could have convinced him not to turn me in; he probably would've helped me hide the body, we were friends in a way, due to my connection with Sora" _Roxas was so lost in thought he had unintentionally walked right past Sora's house.

Roxas blushed out of embarrassment, hoping no one saw his little mess up, he turned around walked up to Sora's door and was about to knock but froze when Sora flung open the door and jumped on Roxas, wrapping his arms around Roxas's shoulders and jumped up wrapping his legs firmly around Roxas's waist; locking them in place. Roxas in turn wrapped his arms around Sora and held him tightly.

After a while Roxas realized they were still on his front porch and some of his neighbors were staring with looks of fangirls and fanboys.

Roxas ignored them and pushed Sora away a little bit to examine his face; he saw he saw his eyes were puffy and red, a pained look on his face mixed in with a happy one, but what surprised Roxas was that smile; a smile that seemed more than genuine and at the same time in so much pain.

Fresh tears spilled from Sora as he stared into Roxas's eyes and then buried his head back into Roxas's shoulder

Roxas let a soft smile settle on his lips and he carried Sora inside and shut the door, then he carried Sora over to the couch and laid him down, Sora whined and looked up to Roxas with a pleading look.

Roxas sighed, "fine, move over" Sora lit up and sat upright so Roxas could lay down, he did just that and no sooner than he did Sora plopped down on his chest and snuggled his head in his chest.

Sora let out a content sigh and five minutes later Roxas heard him snoring softly.

Roxas looked down at Sora and smiled to see his friend after so long; with Sora there he let his guard drop and soon found himself asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while please anyone reading this forgive me alright let's get started

Simply fate

Part 2

Sora awoke to find himself molded in to Roxas and was going to get up to make breakfast but decided he should take a good look at Roxas.

Roxas's usually well-kept hair was rather messy from sleep but still had its gravity defying height to it. Roxas had an unusual outfit on that Sora hadn't noticed before, he was wearing a strange black outfit that the brunette had never seen him wear before, Sora shrugged it off and decided it was his uniform or something.

Sora grew a mischievous grin and wondered if anything really had changed about his favorite little blonde.

Sora leaned down and moved his lips right up against his ear and exhaled softly in to it.

Roxas shivered and also exhaled, Sora watched this and his grin grew bigger. Sora leaned again and whispered in his ear

"Sora you're so cool" Sora whispered breaking in to giggles as Roxas grunted and groggily repeated the phrase.

Sora clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing and watched Roxas with loving eyes knowing that his best friend hadn't changed much other than being more built and more open to touching considering Roxas used to never let anyone touch him other than Sora and would still only allow it for so long.

Sora again leaned and whispered into his best friend's and crush's ear.

"Sora, you're my favorite person in the whole world" Sora started off laughing but stopped abruptly when Roxas repeated and hearing it from his mouth made Sora a blushing mess.

Sora had an idea and he had to go through with it or else he'll never say it seriously. Sora leaned again and tried to control himself as he whispered

"So-Sora… I lo-love yo-you" Sora stuttered and watched hesitantly as Roxas repeated minus the stuttering and Sora's heart melted from the warmth coming from Roxas's voice and Sora decided he should make a big breakfast for Roxas and was about to leave when he started examining Roxas again

Roxas had his eyes closed with a peaceful expression on his face and Sora could tell that this was the first time in a long time he had a decent dream and judging from the bags under his eyes he didn't sleep much anyways and this caused Sora to frown and his worry spike for his blonde companion.

Roxas had his pale skin that truly was soft and seemed so delicate that Sora was afraid to touch it but let his fingers ghost over his cheek anyways and noticed how his black outfit made his skin glow in comparison, taking in the sight of how his breathing made his chest rise and fall rhythmically while his lips parted slightly with each breath causing the brunette to blush again before hurrying off to start breakfast.

A few hours later Roxas awoke to find himself in Sora's blanket which caused him to blush when the unmistakable scent of Sora reached his nose.

"_Shit shit shit I do not need a hard on right now" _Roxas panicked and counted slowly until his body calmed itself.

"That was close" Roxas muttered under his breath and sat up on the couch sitting with his legs crossed on the couch while he propped up his elbow and let his face fall on it.

"What was close?" Sora walked in and was overcome with curiosity of what his friend just panicked over.

Roxas didn't take in to account he was talking to Sora and instead answered as if he were talking to himself and considering Roxas didn't even glance at Sora meant he was indeed talking to himself.

Oh, nothing much you just gave me a major hard on and I didn't want you to know" Roxas said in a bored tone and had his attention somewhere else in the room and suddenly froze when he realized that voice was not in his head and was instead Sora.

Roxas wasn't ready to glance over and see if Sora was there but found his head turning agonizingly slow to check anyways and found Sora staring at him with a huge blush on his face but it was a dull color compared to Roxas's bright pink blush.

Roxas sat there dumbfounded by what he just said and found himself frozen in place with a bright blush and a strange desire to jump and hide under the blanket next to him.

"HAHAHAHAHA ROXAS YOU'RE SO FUNNY HAHAHAHA I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU BREAKFEST IS READY AND I GOT CHOCOLATE FOR YOU I LOVE CHOCOLATE I MEAN NOT AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU I MEAN WHAT NOTHING GOOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sora exclaimed and walked out in a robotic fashion while trying to think of it as a joke to keep his hormones in control.

Sora's rant caused Roxas to calm down a bit and take a good look at him and he now noticed that Sora looked absolutely adorable with all that pancake batter splattered all over his apron and his the way his hair bounced while he was laughing and that beautiful smile glued in his memory causing his problem to return.

"_Great so much for not giving in"_ Roxas thought forcing himself to go see Sora and he found him in the kitchen on the floor looking exhausted from something Roxas couldn't quite figure out but shrugged it off still trying to figure out what Sora said during his rant he was talking so fast Roxas couldn't figure out what he had said.

"Hey Sora" Roxas said blushing and averting his eyes to the suddenly very interesting wall beside him.

"Yeah Roxy" Sora said sounding dazed and exhausted not even trying to stand or look at Roxas thanks to his already burning up face and he could swear steam was around his face.

"Can I use your shower?" Roxas asked still too fascinated with the wall to see the blush adorning Sora's cheeks.

"Sure Roxy" Sora stood up gathering his composure, Roxas may be dense but he wasn't stupid and he had to make it seem like what just happened was no big deal.

"Thanks" Roxas said also gathering his composure and made it half way up the stairs before Sora called

"Oh, and Roxy control yourself in there k." Sora winked completely embarrassed by what he said on the inside but kept his charade of confidence.

"I'll try" Roxas answered just as confident on the outside and just as embarrassed on the inside.

Roxas ran up to the top of the stairs and chuckled softly as he thought

"_Sorry Sora, I tried"_


	3. Chapter 3

Simply fate

Part 3

"Reporting in, Roxas has been detected but he's with some boy and as for the target he got the wrong guy." a dull and emotionless voice said while observing the house Roxas was currently inside.

"Good job, we'll leave him alone for now, the kid needs a vacation anyways" another voice replied through an earpiece with amusement in his voice.

XxsimplyfatexX

"Hey Roxy, are you ready to eat yet?" Sora called in to his room while Roxas was changing inside with annoyance and impatience.

"Just a minute" Roxas called back calmly and rolled his eyes considering this was the fifth time Sora had asked him that question in the past two minutes.

"Okay" Sora pouted with a little disappointment and slowly slumped against the door waiting for Roxas.

"Stop pouting, Sora I can tell ya know." Roxas called while rolling his eyes and finished changing, and then he slowly opened the door because he knew Sora would be leaning against it waiting for him with a cute little pout.

"I'm ready" Roxas said sarcastically and Sora rolled his eyes; they began their descent down the stairs and walked in to the kitchen where Roxas now noticed there was a lot of food on the table.

The table was filled with all sorts of food including pancakes with at least five different flavors like bananas, blueberry, chocolate chip, strawberry, and so much more.

The table also included scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, orange juice, and sausage.

"Sora… don't you think this is too much food for only two people" Roxas asked puzzled by the huge amount of food and even more confused when he stared at the brunette who only smiled in response.

"Course not Roxy" Sora beamed, and then he sat down and started eating. Roxas shrugged and also started eating.

"Sora, ya know you didn't have to do all this for me" Roxas said after a few minutes. Sora paused and looked up to Roxas with a sad look, which to Roxas didn't seem right on his face.

"I wanted to make you feel at home" Sora said averting his eyes from Roxas's gaze.

"I know there's more you're not telling me" Roxas said in an even voice and patiently waited for Sora to continue.

"I was going to try to get you to stay here with me" Sora said staring into his lap with his head bowed in defeat.

"You have no idea how much I would love to stay… but I can't" Roxas said with nothing but despair in his tone.

"I thought you might say that but I had to try" Sora smiled softly and watched as Roxas sunk deeper into his depression of the situation.

"… I was hoping you would try…" Roxas said and cast a glance at Sora to see him with a rather mischievous grin and Roxas raised a confused expression.

"Well you can't leave yet you have a family emergency" Sora said and felt bad using his father's death but he needed to be with Roxas right now.

Roxas seemed to understand but still felt a twinge of pain when Laguna was somewhat mentioned.

"I'll never leave if it makes you sad" Roxas said timidly averting his gaze from Sora while clamping his hand to the back of his neck with a slight tint of pink.

"Good" Sora brightened and stared at Roxas with a new warmth surrounding him "That's a promise, Right?" Sora asked.

"I promise" Roxas said determined and Sora felt he wouldn't lose his friend ever again.

The doorbell rang at that moment breaking their intense staring contest and Roxas reluctantly moved to answer the door.

When he answered the door he absolutely did not expect to see these three.

"OMG, Roxas no one told us you were here" Kairi screamed much the others displeasure while Kairi gathered him in her arms and squeezed the air out of his lungs.

"Stop it Kairi, you're gonna kill him" Riku exclaimed frantically pulling her off of him.

Riku and Kairi, Roxas expected but it was the third who surprised him… Namine

The two exchanged quick glances but averted their eyes from each other quickly.

"Do you two know each other?" Riku chimed in noticing the looks of pain and despair on their faces.

"Yeah… I guess you can say that" Namine said and looked like she was on the verge of tears but Roxas moved her away and in a hushed whisper told her they could talk later.

The three entered the house and while Sora conversed with Riku and Kairi, Roxas went to get some water and found Namine crying.

"Namine, what's wrong" Roxas asked even though he had a good guess.

"Thank you so much… I'm so sorry what happened to you three" Namine cried out.

"I'm fine and so are they, so don't worry about it" Roxas sighed.

"What about her?" Namine asked voice lined with worry.

"Well… she's been acting a little strange" Roxas admitted

"I know what happened I did some snooping around and have been looking for you two for over a month now" Namine explained

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked getting confused by her nervous behavior and newly found evidence of _'something wrong'_ and was highly confused.

"I know what they did to Xion"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait things have been hectic over here and I hope you all can forgive me but before I start I would like to ask I get a lot of reviews because I need the feedback right now because I have the story fleshed out but I want to know about your opinions on the story so please review and I hope you enjoy

Simply Fate

Part 4

_Today was a particularly good day and that news about Xion, Namine told me yesterday although frightening and creepy I can forget about that for now especially since Sora and I are having so much fun together. _Roxas thought cheerily

Sora was currently dragging him around the mall with his friends stealthily following them. Sora linked his arm and dragged Roxas into a rather big clothing store.

Kairi squealed and collapsed in a puddle of blood while blood spewed from her nose meanwhile Namine was trying to figure out what happened and Riku was poking Kairi's cheek.

"All he did was link his arm, calm down Kairi" Riku said getting bored with the whole situation.

"It's not my fault I just want to make sure Sora's happy" Kairi said straightening herself out while Riku and Namine softly smiled at her care for her friends.

"And if I fangirl a bit then who cares" Kairi said averting her friends gazes

"Alright Kairi, good job ruining the moment so we gonna follow them or not" Namine huffed and stomped into the store Sora and Roxas had previously walked in. Riku laughed and followed her while Kairi realized her clothes were soaked in nose blood.

XxsimplyfatexX

"Hey Roxy what do you think of this?" Sora asked holding up a necklace with four points that reminded him of shuriken.

"I don't think it suits you… so I picked this one for you" Roxas said shoving the jewelry in his face looking away timidly.

Sora blinked at the jewelry and slowly took it from his hand which was shaking but Sora chose not to comment and rather admired the beautiful silver crown necklace

"Yeah you're right it doesn't suit me but that's why I picked it for you" Sora laughed and gave him the other necklace.

Roxas was about to take the necklace when Sora snatched it away and quickly got behind Roxas and put it around his neck clasping the chain in the back.

Roxas shivered from Sora's warm breath on the back of his neck but steeled his nerves to prevent from falling completely.

Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas from behind and rested his chin on Roxas's shoulder

"It looks really good on you" Sora said softly into Roxas's ear tightening his hold on the blonde's waist

"You… You really think so?" Roxas said softly while a warm feeling filled his chest.

What ya don't believe me?" Sora said jokingly and picked up Roxas in the same position they were already in while Roxas laughed with his feet just barely dangling off the ground.

Sora put Roxas back down and yet again resumed their position but this time Roxas was facing a mirror.

"So… What do you think Roxy?" Sora asked and Roxas knew he was talking about the necklace but he was lost in the image in the mirror of Sora holding Roxas so tightly and the warmth radiating on his back.

"It feels…right" Roxas said in a sweet and incredibly soft voice almost like a whisper

"So what made you choose this one for me?" Sora whispered in an equally soft voice

"It reminded me of you" Roxas said simply still holding the soft whispers.

"I remind you of a king?" Sora asked lovingly with the whispers still holding as the two finally sank into their own world.

"My king" Roxas teased and with their cheeks touching he could feel Sora's heat up.

Roxas turned in Sora's arms now facing him mere inches apart as he looked down and carefully unfolded Sora's hand and took the necklace while Roxas's hair tickled Sora's nose.

Roxas looked back up at Sora and put his arms around Sora's shoulders while Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist.

Roxas completed his task of putting the necklace on but let his arms wrap tighter around Sora's shoulders and Sora in turn tightened his grip on Roxas's waist

They both stared lovingly into each other's eyes and couldn't help but lean closer ever so slowly as both pairs of eyelids fluttered ever so delicately shut leaning as their breaths mingled with each other and the heat from their cheeks radiated off each other.

"**OH MY GOD GUYS THEIR GONNA KISS. YES FINALLY ITS ABOUT DAMN TI" **Kairi screamed falling out of a nearby clothes rack but was quickly dragged back in but some of her popcorn fell from her bag as her sentence was cut short.

Sora and Roxas leaped from each other and looked away blushing but Roxas caught Sora touch his lips and smile softly to himself, to which Roxas smirked.

"Hey is this popcorn?" Sora said suspiciously moving to some popcorn near a clothes rack.

"I could have sworn I heard Kairi's voice" Roxas said to himself and considered investigating but opted to enjoy his time with Sora.

Sora continued his journey and stopped in front of the clothes rack and was about to rip it open when a figure pushed him away as he fell back in to Roxas's arms he recognized the figure as Olette in a uniform for the store they were currently in.

"Olette, you work here?" Roxas asked surprised and stared at his friend.

"Uh- yeah I mean—totally yes like I'm here all the time… cause this is my job… job" Olette chuckled nervously and fidgeted around aimlessly but careful not to step on the nearby popcorn.

"Do you know where this popcorn came from" Sora asked suddenly changing the subject to which Olette gladly accepted.

"I was eating it" Olette said quickly with a smile on her face and Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you watching us?" Roxas asked with irritation in his voice for being interrupted earlier while he was with Sora.

"Are you kidding dinner and a show, I was hoping for a hot make out session" Olette said with a wink and a highly suggestive tone.

Sora and Roxas both blushed crimson at this and glanced at each other only to quickly rip their eyes off each other and blush deeper.

It was at this moment Riku decided to slowly take a piece of popcorn out from the bag while Kairi and Namine who were also in the clothes rack with him warned him silently not to but Riku paid them no heed and threw the popcorn in his mouth and crunched loudly to which all three of them froze.

"Did you guys hear that" Sora asked looking around.

"Hear what" Olette interjected loudly

"The sound of crunching" Roxas said also looking around.

"Oh, I stepped on some popcorn" Olette chimed in making both men direct their attentions to Olette and then the ground to see no crushed popcorn.

"Uh no you didn't" Sora said looking at Olette strangely.

"Yeah, there's no crushed popcorn on the floor" Roxas added helpfully.

Olette sighed and stomped on some popcorn making the couple stare at her slightly taken aback by her odd behavior.

"Yes I did" Olette said annoyed and gathered her composure while the boys stared at her warily, both afraid she might snap.

"So you were the one yelling just now?" Roxas asked still not convinced with the whole story.

"Yeah, sorry for interrupting but I just go so EXCITED" Olette grumbled the word excited and kicked her foot in the clothes rack where a soft groan came out from Kairi.

"That bitch kicked me" Kairi grumbled holding her abused stomach.

"You deserve it for ruining their moment" Riku said lightly choking her and swinging her back and forth.

"They were th- this close, so close" Namine cried softly, gesturing to the small amount of space between her fingers.

"Man it's busy over here on this side of the store you two sure are popular" Olette said suddenly and a little too loudly both men looked around that particular side of the store and noticed no one was around them.

"Olette no one's over here" Sora said confused and looked over to Roxas to see him looking at him as well with mirrored expressions of worry and confusion. Olette twitched and looked around to see no one there.

"I know, geez I just said that now come on you loners lets go find you some friends" Olette pushed them in the direction of the fitting rooms and when they weren't looking quietly slipped back to the clothes rack and ripped it open.

Olette was not expecting to find Kairi being choked to death by Riku while Namine cried loudly now that Sora and Roxas were gone while a discarded bag of popcorn was beginning to fall over letting more popcorn fall on to the floor.

Olette smacked Riku and Kairi on the head and softly patted Namine's shoulder. Olette picked up all the popcorn and threw it all away save a few pieces that didn't fall out of the bag.

The trio explained everything to Olette on how they planned the whole thing to get Sora and Roxas to admit their feelings for each other and telling Sora that Roxas was going to need new clothes if he was going to stay at Sora's because he had been wearing Sora's clothes for the past few days.

"I see" Olette said letting everything sink in while she helped them out of the clothes rack.

"Well I think it's time they got together to so… I'm gonna help you" Olette said with determination illuminating her eyes.

XxsimplyfatexX

"Hey Roxy, can you come in here for a second" Sora called out to Roxas from the inside of the fitting room.

"What for?" Roxas asked only half paying attention to the situation as he obviously didn't realize his chance.

"I need your opinion on this shirt" Sora pouted at his friend from inside the room while inspecting himself in the mirror.

"I'm coming, you can stop pouting now" Roxas said standing outside the door and waited for Sora to open the door. Sora opened the door slowly and let Roxas slip in before he shut and re-locked the door. Sora turned around now facing Roxas to see him blushing.

"What you don't like the shirt?" Sora asked confused by the blondes constant staring.

"N-no it's a good sh-shirt" Roxas cursed himself for stuttering and tried gallantly to stop staring but failed miserably.

The shirt itself was not bad it was a dark gray shirt with Mickey Mouse on the front. The shirt did however fit a little too snugly and defined his slim yet strong figure defining his muscles which was accompanied by the dark jeans Sora had already been wearing but now they were slipping off little showing black boxers making Roxas practically drool in desire.

"Then why are you staring like that?" Sora asked suddenly feeling self-conscious holding up his arms to cover his torso.

"I was just thinking you look really hot in that" Roxas spoke honestly although Sora thought he was teasing however he let his arms fall to his sides no longer feeling self-conscious.

"Yeah whatever you can leave now" Sora joked, feigning irritation as he pried off the snug shirt.

"Aww can't I watch you change" Roxas pleaded with his lip quivering and puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Roxy but you have to promise to contain yourself" Sora winked and smirked at the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"I don't know if I can Sora" Roxas pouted sarcastically but Sora blushed anyways which granted Roxas the right to smirk.

"Whatever" Sora said facing away from Roxas and threw the shirt at his face.

Roxas let the shirt fall to the floor and could have sworn he heard Namine whispering about him and Sora but he let it slide. Sora looked around for his shirt but Sora always was pretty blind because Roxas could see the shirt right behind him so he stepped over to it but his foot got stuck on the inside of the shirt as he nearly fell over ramming into Sora who got pushed up against the wall putting his legs up in the process wrapping them around Roxas's waist and threw his arms around Roxas's shoulders to prevent from falling while Roxas held onto his sides to steady him.

"Roxy" Sora moaned out blushing from their current situation and decided to hide his face in Roxas's shoulder.

"Reminds me of our reunion" Roxas said softly feelings Sora relax in his arms and began swaying softly.

"Yeah I guess it does" Sora said finding the courage to look Roxas in the eyes however, he did regret it after seeing a strange glow in his eyes from an unidentified emotion although unknown to him Sora had the same look in his eyes and Roxas was having the same difficulty identifying the emotion.

The fact that Sora was very shirtless and in a very compromising position hit Roxas like a ton of bricks but made no move to set him down and instead continued swaying softly. Sora laid his head on Roxas's shoulder and breathed a sigh of content letting his eyes slip shut but wrapped tighter around Roxas.

"I love you Roxy" Sora spoke softly and his heart warmed at the immediate response.

"I love you to Sora" Roxas said holding Sora tighter ironically both thought they meant as friends even though they meant it as so much more.

"They're in here sir" A clerk said unlocking the door and barging in with mall security.

"See I told you, seriously you two should save those types of actions for home." The clerk said gesturing to our positions.

"Wait you don't understand" Sora said blushing now standing and not up against a wall anymore.

"Yeah, it's not what it looks like" Roxas added also but from both boys blushing and Sora being shirtless and all it wasn't very convincing.

So… after two hours of interrogation they were finally able to leave however all of mall security and the clerk gave them knowing looks and small smirks over how it was so obvious they were in love

XxsimplyfatexX

It was now sunset and the pair were walking into the mall parking lot Roxas simply walking with an overwhelming happiness to be out of the mall while Sora walked carelessly with his hands behind his head thinking about food when he stopped abruptly and Roxas nearly bumped into him… again.

"What is it Sora?" Roxas asked and studied the dumbfounded expression on Sora's face.

"Let's go to dinner together." Sora suddenly yelled making Roxas jump in panic with his heart beat currently visible through his chest.

"What was that Sora" Roxas said panting holding his chest willing it to slow down.

"Go out to dinner with me?" Sora asked with a wide grin which did not help in slowing Roxas's heartbeat.

"Of course I will Sora" Roxas said smiling brightly while ruffling Sora's hair making the latter pout.

Sora walked off towards his car smiling once again Roxas was about to follow him when the clerk from the clothing store called out to him holding a bag.

"I am so so sorry you had to deal with that I hope this makes up for it." The clerk said panting trying desperately to catch her breath while handing him the bag. Roxas peered down in the bag to see the shirt Sora was trying on before he picked it up and examined it and Sora's scent wafted into his nose which confirmed his suspicion of it being the shirt they left in the dressing room Roxas looked back down in the bag and saw three packets and Roxas blinked three times realizing them to be condoms and then blushed crimson matching the reddish color setting in the sky.

"Uh—thanks" Roxas said visualizing the way Sora looked in the shirt and blushed deeper.

"I thought you guys were going at it but you obviously weren't by the way two were talking during your interrogation your just really _really _oblivious so I thought I should help you two out."

"Oblivious? Really are you sure he likes me." Roxas asked instead of asking who this strange clerk was and was talking about him having sex with Sora or even bothering to deny it. The clerk sighed.

"Names Yuffie in case you're wondering but I'm not gonna talk about this right now so see ya" Yuffie said and ran back towards the store and Roxas yelled out his name to her before going with Sora and the moment he saw Sora's big goofy big grin an image of the condoms in the bag popped up in his mind and he silently thanked Yuffie.

"_I don't get it we almost kissed twice and were just acting like it never even happened" _Roxas thought and glanced at Sora to see him swaying to the beat of Sunday morning by Maroon5 because as soon as they got in the car Sora unsurprisingly turned on the radio and blasted the first song he found.

Sora swayed to the beat while driving to god knows where making his chocolate spikes bounce and sway with the rest of his body, he reached over to Roxas with his free hand and tapped his fingers on Roxas's thigh in sync with the beat it was quite provocative and impressive to see him drive while effortlessly seducing Roxas with the way he swayed to the beat while his fingers tapped so lightly on his upper thigh and a soft smile completed it all as he looked at the road and his eyes seemed so comforting and warm that Roxas had trouble looking away.

"You sure like staring at me today don't you" Sora teased glancing over to Roxas only to see his gaze hasn't wavered in the slightest and somehow Sora felt secure under the ocean blue eyes watching him with a slight smile and Roxas only tilted his head to the side as a reply.

"What is it?" Sora asked turning his attention back to the road but still glancing occasionally over to his favorite blonde.

"I think I'm… scared." Roxas finally spoke but it was soft and sadness wrapped around it clutching to _his _blue eyed love.

"Why?! Are you okay?" Sora asked getting a little frantic and he seemed so sad that Sora had pull over to talk to him more properly.

"I'm scared of two things mainly" Roxas answered letting a few tears slip from his face.

"Well?!" Sora asked getting a little impatient over what could make Roxas cry.

"First off I'm scared of losing you as friend but I'm mainly scared of losing you in general."

"Roxas… why did you scare me so bad geez anyways I would never leave you for any reason." Sora laughed but held a strong serious tone in his voice he dragged Roxas into his seat and pulled him on his lap.

"You don't know that" Roxas insisted but Sora only held him tighter while tucking his head under the brunette's chin.

"I really do… trust me" Sora answered with a strange emotion clouding his eyes. Roxas felt Sora's piercing gaze and looked up while Sora looked down causing their noses to bump briefly, Roxas gazed into the vast sky that was Sora's eyes and Sora stared down lovingly into Roxas's ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Roxas said suddenly flicking Sora's nose while maneuvering back to his own seat and stared out the window with a satisfied smile settled upon his face.

Roxas stared into the evergreen forest surrounding them on both sides of the road watching the tall trees let their leaves scatter and litter the ground all around them, Sora watched in awe at Roxas taking in the scene around them and realized it's been a long time since Roxas has been home and probably doesn't remember it to well, but what was really interesting Sora was the way the sunlight would dance through the trees and illuminate Roxas's face… just so perfectly glistening his eyes like diamonds and perfectly showing off Roxas's glow from his pale skin making his bright hair glow an even brighter shade and Sora's personal favorite the way the light made Roxas's pink lips just the slightest bit brighter showing off the most beautiful smile Sora had ever seen gracing his angelic face.

"Who was the one staring again?" Roxas laughed and Sora simply relaxed in to the sound while humming in agreement.

"Definitely me, but only at you" Sora answered confidently but soon realized how obvious he was being and started driving again avoiding eye contact with Roxas, ironically enough Roxas was also avoiding eye contact but after a few moments of silence Roxas answered.

"… better only be me" Roxas said just barely above a mumble and Sora chuckled whole-heartedly but answered nonetheless

"Only you" Sora said and both boys let small smiles grace their lips still avoiding eye contact but a single thought crossing through their minds.

"_I am completely in love with him"_

XxsimplyfatexX

That was the end of this chapter but I really hope you guys read this okay I am just in a desperate need of reviews right now and I would like to apologize again for the very late update but I have been very busy I'm also practicing writing longer chapters so I hope you like this one so signing out I guess this forgotten star saying love ya xoxo


End file.
